pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wanted Poster 13
Crime: Scamming and Pickpocketing : The circus is in town, but unfortunately, all's not fun and games it seems. We've revived several reports that as the show goes on below, valuables are vanishing off the members of the crowd. We can't prove it, but we have suspicions that the performers themselves are picking pockets while their partners are serving as distractions. We'd like to bring in the ringleader for questioning, but while he may be the only one we need, his associates may not appreciate you hauling their boss away... "Bonezo" Species: Mr.Mime Gender: Male Age: 37 Race: Voluntus Characteristic: Somewhat of a clown Nature: Naughty Description: This guy serves as both the ringleader of the troupe and the main clown attraction. Rather freaky lookin' guy, ain't he? He's always got a devilish grin on his face no matter what it seems, and that skeletal get up is just another step towards the creepy look. Compared to most Mr. Mime, he's got a rather muscular build to him. Be wary, his cane actually hides a secret blade. And what's in the bag? No one knows. This is the guy we wish to talk to, but apprehending him might not be too easy... Move Set: Barrier - The user throws up a solid wall of psychic energy to absorb attacks and boost defense. Flash - The user lets off a blinding flash of light. Lowers the accuracy of foes. Magical Leaf- The user summons odd leaves that chase their target. This move cannot miss. Dazzling Gleam - A powerful flash of fairy light that damages Pokemon around the user. Non Required Information Abilities: Filter - Damage taken from Super Effective hits are dampened by 25%. Soundproof - Moves that are sound based are ineffective on this Pokemon. Technician - Weaker moves receive a 50% power boost. Approximate Height: 4'3" "Lumskull" Species: Conkeldurr Gender: Male Age: 40 Race: Kalka Characteristic: Proud of his power Nature: Quiet Description: With a strength far exceeding what you would expect from even arms like those, this is one strongman you don't want on your tail. For whatever reason, his mouth seems to be sewn shut, so don't expect to hear much more than a few grunts and muffled words. There's some pretty heavy bags under his eyes; rumors say he doesn't sleep because he's terrified of his boss, but that's just a rumor. He's seems to be loyal, at least. Move Set: Fire Punch - A punch thrown with a flaming fist that may cause burns on impact. Strength - A deep power is called forth to deliver a powerful blow. Smack Down - A rock is hurled that disrupts flight, forcing any aerial Pokemon to land. Seismic Toss - A suplex throw that deals fixed damage. Non Required Information Abilities: Guts - Attack is boosted by 50% when inflicted with a status. Sheer Force - Sacrifices secondary effects for a 33% boost in power. Iron Fist - Moves involving punching are increased in power by 20% Approximate Height: 4'7" "Web-Head" Species: Spinda Gender: Female Age: 18 Race: Gāng Tiě Characteristic: Mischievous Nature: Careful Description: Eh? You wouldn't really expect a Pokemon as wobbly as a Spinda to be the circus's tightrope walker. I guess that's what makes her so impressive. You wouldn't guess it on first glance, but this one has some amazing accuracy and precision. Her suit is pretty impressive too. Modeled after Galvantula, it has some powers like them in it too. It shoots web! How weird is that? I can't help but wonder how she made it do that... You'll want to watch out for her ears as well; she has some Diggersby blood in her and it shows. Move Set: Hyper Voice - A booming screech attack that can damage anyone in hearing range. Assist - The user uses a strange power to allow it to pull moves from any of its companions. Wild Charge - A reckless tackle move where the user is coated in electricity. Causes recoil. String Shot - The user wraps sticky string around a foe to constrain them, lowering their speed. Non Required Information Abilities: Own Tempo - A Pokemon with this ability can not be confused. Tangled Feet - If this Pokemon becomes confused, its evasion is raised. Contrary - Any stat changes to this Pokemon are reversed. Approximate Height: 3'7" "Sludge Breath" Species: *Weezing* Gender: Male Age: 26 Race: Artiphron Characteristic: Scatters things often Nature: Lonely Description: Quite a rare sight to see a shiny outside of any castle walls, but perhaps that in itself creates a draw to see them in show business. Not to mention the guy's eyes. What's up with those things? He's rather loopy off his own gas which I'm sorry to say is almost constantly pouring out from his body. I would suggest not breathing it in for too long. If it's strong enough to effect a Poison-type, who knows what kind of damage it could do to any normal Pokemon... Move Set: Poison Gas - Noxious fumes are released that can poison any foe that breaths it. Sludge Bomb - A wad of gunk is fired that explodes on impact. May cause poisoning. Fire Blast -Fumes are ignited to create a wave of flames. May leave a burn. Hyper Beam - A powerful energy beam attack that takes all the user has. Requires time to recharge after using. Non Required Information Abilities: Levitate - The Pokemon floats in the air, negating their usefulness of Ground-type moves. Approximate Height: 3'4" "Dread-Lock" Species: Goodra Gender: Female Age: 23 Race: Gunjynh Characteristic: Somewhat vain Nature: Brave Description: You've heard the legends of Medusa, right? Well, this maiden may not turn you to stone, but her hair still packs one heck of a punch! While she may be a bit shorter than the average Goodra, her tentacles and tail are pretty massive, and she definitely knows how to use them. Her act in the show actually showing off the sort of feats she can do with with those highly manipulable tentacles. She's a bit slow, but that probably doesn't matter too much when you've got limbs that can stretch from here to timbucktoo. Move Set: Power Whip - A violent smash delivered via a tentacle swing. Focus Punch - A powerful punch delivered by a springing tentacle. This requires time to concentrate, and disrupting this stops the attack all together. Poison Tail - A tail slap coated in harmful toxins. Has a high critical rate and can induce badly poisoned status. Dragon Tail - A whack of the tail that has enough strength to knock even the heaviest of foes away. Non Required Information Abilities: Sap Sipper - Any moves of the grass-typing are harmlessly absorbed, increasing the Pokemon's Attack. Hydration - Any status conditions will wash away in the rain. Gooey - Physical contact will leave a Pokemon sticky and slowed. Approximate Height: 6'7" Category:Wanted Posters